


3.1

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober 18 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dildo Mask, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: When Gabriel had first proposed this...idea, tucked away in a back corner of a seedy bar in Belfast, Jesse had agreed in a heartbeat--so eager to follow his dick and please his commander that he didn’t give much thought to what exactly he was agreeing to.But now that the day of reckoning has come, he’s embarrassed to admit that he’s nervous.





	3.1

When Gabriel had first proposed this...idea, tucked away in a back corner of a seedy bar in Belfast, Jesse had agreed in a heartbeat--so eager to follow his dick and please his commander that he didn’t give much thought to what exactly he was agreeing to.

But now that the day of reckoning has come, he’s embarrassed to admit that he’s nervous.

Jesse waits until well after breakfast has been served before he slinks out of his room, his shoulders hunched up a little and his hands shoved into his pockets. Beneath the lowered brim of his hat, his tawny eyes are narrowed in a glare; that, coupled with his reputation as being one of Gabriel’s favourites, is enough to have most members of Blackwatch steering clear.

But not all.

“What’s on your face?” 

Genji’s voice startles Jesse as he turns the corner, and he has to stagger to avoid running headlong into six feet of metal ninja; when he looks up to find himself staring into Genji’s visor, a surge of heat blooms across his cheeks.

He’s been caught.

There’s not much he can do--Gabriel had told him to be ready for this--and Jesse fumbles around in his pockets until he pulls out a piece of folded-up stationery he’d been given especially for this purpose. He holds it out for Genji to see, and just reading the words scrawled in familiar handwriting is enough to have a thrill of excitement racing down his spine.

_Jesse is being punished. He is not to speak to anyone._

_-G. Reyes_

“Punished, huh?” Genji tilts his head and reaches out to touch the thick, black leather mask that covers Jesse’s mouth, running his fingers down the rich hide and following the curve as it wraps snugly under Jesse’s jaw. “It’s about time Reyes got a muzzle for his mutt.”

The comment is so off-hand, so casually mean that it freezes Jesse to the spot, heat surging through him from head to toe even as Genji shakes his head and walks away. For a hot minute all Jesse can do is stand there and breathe hard through his nose, trying to get a wrangle on the broiling heat quickly building up at the base of his belly.

He needs to get to Gabriel, now.

The hallway becomes a blur as Jesse walks a path that’s now familiar, heading straight to a sleek silver door set into the wall at the end of the corridor; it’s plain and fairly unremarkable, until Jesse gets close enough for the retinal scanner set into the wall beside to read his eye.

There’s a pause--Jesse holds his breath--and then the door slides open.

Jesse all but runs into the office, too worked up to even attempt hiding his desperation; he feels like he’s drowning in heat and Reyes is his only lifeline, his only chance at coming up for air. 

By the time Jesse has crossed the room, Gabriel is already on his feet. He reaches out when Jesse comes near and wraps him up in a hug, letting the trembling in McCree’s body subside before he murmurs, “Shh, baby. I’ve got you. Do you think you learned your lesson from your punishment?”

Jesse’s nod is a quick thing against Gabriel’s chest, and when he steps back to look at his boy Gabriel can see the faint, barely-there distension of Jesse’s throat, only made visible by the office’s bright lights. He smiles and reaches around Jesse’s head, deft fingers combing through his messy hair until he finds the buckle holding the mask in place.

“Here we go, Jess,” Gabriel warns, before he unfastens the buckle; the mask goes slack in Gabriel’s hands, and he gently pulls it back.

With it comes the dildo, nearly as thick around as Jesse’s wrist and mounted to the inside.

Gabriel watches with no small amount of pride as the toy wetly slides past Jesse’s parted lips, inch by hard, unyielding inch, and by the time only the fat tip remains in his mouth Gabriel’s own dick is throbbing.

“Did you take it out?” he asks, setting the mask aside. 

Jesse’s answer is a hoarse, “No, sir”, and Gabriel can’t contain his smirk.

“Good boy.” Gabriel gives Jesse’s head a pat like he might a friendly dog that came across his path, and smirks faintly at the deep flush that settles over Jesse’s cheeks--his boy is so easy. “Now you can practice with the real thing.” 

Reyes walks back over to drop into the chair behind his desk, and looks up at Jesse expectantly; and despite the ache in his jaw and the lingering soreness in his throat, McCree can’t help the way his own cock twitches against the suddenly-tight confines of his jeans, and his legs feel like jelly beneath him as he walks over.

“Yes, sir,” he breathes, and sinks down to his knees.


End file.
